


Never Let Me Go

by wintersrose



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, drunk fluff, lightweight!erin, protective!holtzmann, you can see where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersrose/pseuds/wintersrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ghostbusters decide to throw a party for their hard work after preventing the would-be apocalypse from happening. Erin Gilbert is quite the lightweight, and Jillian Holtzmann feels that it's in her nature to take care of Erin while she has one too many drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally posting my first holtzbert fic after having seen the movie last week!! I'm 100% trash for them and this was a fic idea I've had in my head ever since I saw the movie.

It was about a week or so after the would-be apocalypse that was started by Rowan, the evil spirit. The Ghostbusters decided it was time to reward themselves after having a hectic work week with calls coming in left and right about supernatural sightings. Abby knew she busted her ass for the team so she decided to put the party together, with help from Patty. Jillian was in charge of lights and anything else that needed technical fixing, while Erin helped invite guests. 

"This is a pretty balling party we got so far!" Jillian shouted from the ladder that she was working on, adjusting the dance floor lights. There were only a few more things that needed to be fixed, but Jillian was fast and she could get it all done within an hour before the guests arrived. Erin, clipboard in hand, was walking around the floor of the old firehouse making sure that everything was in order.

"Holtzmann! How are those lights?" Erin called from below. She cranes her neck back so she could see how Jillian was doing. It wasn't a bad view from where Erin was standing, and the feeling she had right now was something she hadn't felt with any other guy before. 

"I can tell you're staring," Jillian said from the ladder with a chuckle. Erin's face turned bright red.

"I wasn't staring, I was just making sure you were doing your job" 

"You bet that cute ass of yours that I am, I'll be done soon" Jillian said as she turned to face Erin, smiling. Erin could feel her face getting hotter. Erin never questioned it, but there was something about Jillian’s little remarks that told her there was something else going on, but she ignored it. Abby walked in a few minutes later, to also check in to see how things were going.

“Jillian are you hanging in there okay?” Abby shouted from where she was next to Erin.

“Well technically I’m not hanging since I’m on top of a ladder,” Jillian said, laughing at her own joke. Erin couldn’t help but laugh along with Jillian. “But I’ll be done soon!”

“Great, then everything should be ready by tonight?” Abby asked.

“Yup! You know I’m fast, Abby. I’ll get this shit done.”

“Alright just making sure!” Abby left the room, leaving Jillian and Erin alone. A few moments of silence passed before Jillian decided to say something.

“So Gilbert, how excited are you for this party?” Jillian asked, still working on the lights. Erin shrugged even though she knew Jillian couldn’t see what she just did. She wasn’t much of a party person, and Abby knew that. Erin preferred to be by herself most of the time and not have to worry about interacting with anyone else. But once she got sucked into the crazy mess of the Ghostbusters, she didn’t really have a choice in who she became close with.

“You’re awfully quiet today” Jillian remarked as she set one of her tools down on the ladder, taking a step down to actually talk to Erin.

“Oh, I’m just a bit tired, that’s all” Erin said. She was tired and she wasn’t even sure how she was going to make it through the party tonight. Jillian made her way down the ladder so that she was eye level with Erin.

“Well Gilbert, tonight’s your lucky night. I can keep you awake for as long as you want” Jillian said with a wink. Erin could feel her face flush again.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine” Erin thought for a moment before adding “And, you can call me Erin”. Jillian smiled at her.

“Sounds good to me doc, see ya tonight, I’m done with these lights” Jillian said as she walked away from Erin, lightly nudging her in her shoulder. Erin’s mind was swimming with thoughts. What was Jillian trying to tell her? Practically every moment that they’ve been alone, Jillian seemed to actually...Erin stopped herself from thinking too much into it. That was one of her flaws, that she was always over thinking things and that got her into trouble in the past. Erin had stuff to do anyway for the party, and she didn’t want to let any of her team down by not doing her part.

~~~

Around 10pm, the party was in full swing. The light show that Jillian created was up and running, the dance floor (really just a few tiles that Jillian rigged on the first floor of the firehouse to light up in different colors) was packed with bodies, and the mini bar that Patty set up only had a few people. Two of those people were Erin and Jillian.

“I’ll have anotherrr beer pleasse” Erin slurred as she held her hand up to Patty. Patty gave her a concerned look.

“Girl this is your third one and you’re already tipsy” Patty said, chuckling to herself. Erin was such a lightweight but she never seemed to learn her lesson.

“I’m noot tipsy you areee” Erin said, her hand waving around as if she was conducting an orchestra. Jillian watched this from a few seats over, laughing to herself. Thank God I’m not a lightweight, Jillian thought as she downed her fourth beer of the night. Abby always told her that she knew how to hold her liquor. As Erin struggled to start on her third, she felt herself getting sick and she bent over on her chair near the trashcan that was conveniently placed close to her. Jillian immediately hopped from her seat and went over to Erin. She’s been in Erin’s shoes before, and she knew she needed help.

“Hey doc, take it easy.” Jillian said as she held Erin up, patting her back. Erin coughed as she leaned into Jillian. The blonde looked down at Erin, completely surprised that Erin could be this affectionate. It must be the alcohol Jillian thought.

“Can I just sleeeep on you because you’rre really comfyyy” Erin was practically drooling on Jillian now and Jillian couldn’t help but laugh.

“Gilbert you’re a mess, let’s take you up to the second floor”

“I’m telllin you I’m find”

“I think you mean fine” Jillian said as she lifted Erin off of the bar chair and over her shoulder. The redhead passed out quickly as Jillian carried her up the stairs to the second floor.

~~~

Jillian quickly discovered that Erin was super light because she had no problem carrying her up a flight of stairs. She moved over to the old couch that the Ghostbusters found on the streets one night and cleaned, placing Erin comfortably on the couch. Erin snorted herself awake.

"Where am I?" Erin asked, obviously still drunk. 

"Back home, sweetie. Just lie down I'll try and help you get better" Jillian said in a reassuring tone. She usually wasn't much to be super nice but she found herself caring for the physicist more and more.

"Oh okayyyy" Erin slurred, her breath reeking of alcohol. Jillian backed away a bit to give her some space.

"Go to sleep, I'll prepare you something to eat while you rest" Jillian said. Erin had already shut her eyes, drifting asleep. Jillian chuckled to herself at the sight: a drunk scientist who didn't know her own alcohol tolerance level, passed out on a couch. But then she began to freak out because she's never taken care of another human being before.

"What if I hurt her even more??" Jillian said to herself, as she began to pace back and forth. What was she going to do? 

~~~

Erin snored loudly in the back as Jillian was working in the kitchen. Pans were everywhere and ingredients were flying in the air. She didn't realize that the party was over because Abby and Patty were back. Unfortunately one of the pieces of food she was trying to cook must've landed on Abby, since Abby screamed in pain.

"Oh my God, Abby I'm so sorry" Jillian ran over to Abby with a towel and helped clean her up.

"Holtz what on earth are you doing?!" Abby shouted as she frantically cleaned herself. Jillian dropped the towel.

"I was trying to take care of Erin, she's passed out drunk on the couch." Jillian said, feeling her cheeks grow red. She never called Erin by her first name in front of everyone else. It was always just "Gilbert". 

"Oh Holtz. I know you mean well. Patty and I can cook for Erin, why don't you just go and keep an eye on her?" Abby said with a wink. Jillian sighed and walked over to where Erin was soundly sleeping. She definitely stopped snoring by that point. Jillian wasn't the one to give up easily but for some reason, she had to listen to Abby. She couldn't cook at all no matter how hard she tried. Jillian knew she could help just by being there for her friend.

"Abby I think something's going on between Erin and Holtzy" Patty suggested as she flipped through one of the cookbooks. Abby snorted.

"Of course there's something there. Holtz loves Erin." Abby said, a small grin appearing on her face. She knew that Erin felt the same way about Holtz too, whether that scientist knew it or not. 

"Then what should we do?" Patty asked.

"Nothing. Let the magic happen." Abby said. "Anyway, I think Holtz can order food instead. I'm beat from the party"

"She better order enough food for four hungry gals" Patty said as she walked back to the other room with Abby.

~~~

An hour later and enough food for the whole gang, Jillian was by Erin's side. She had gotten a cold, wet towel to place on Erin's forehead. It was strange, being this close with another woman. Of course Jillian had hook ups and one night stands with other women, but they were never this intimate. She knew she cared for Erin. 

Pretty soon Erin woke up, her green eyes staring up at Jillian.

"Hey Holtz, what happened?" Erin said as she rubbed her head. It definitely hurt but not as much as it did earlier.

"Well you got smashed and passed out on me, and I carried you back up here where you were abducted by aliens" Jillian couldn't resist the humor.

"WHAT??" Erin said, somewhat believing the blonde after everything they've been through.

"I'm kidding you weren't abducted!" Jillian said with a smirk. "Come on, you still need some rest. Eat first and then take another nap." Erin agreed and ate some of the Chinese take out that Jillian got. It definitely hit the spot and then she fell back asleep. Jillian watched Erin do all of this, her heart warming up. It was strange, yet wonderful, caring for another human being instead of taking care of her gadgets. Jillian decided right there that she would continue to care for Erin no matter what, and she kissed the redhead on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams," Jillian said, leaning back on the couch.


End file.
